The present invention relates to a signal adapter which uses a common coaxial cable to receive wired TV signal, telephone signal and computer network signal, permitting received signal to be processed by a circuit board and then transmitted to end users.
For transmitting wired TV signal from a wired TV station to an end user, a wired TV coaxial cable signal adapter shall be used. A regular wired TV coaxial cable signal adapter is generally comprised of a casing, a top cover, and a terminal holder. The casing has a main signal input port which receives a coaxial cable for signal input, and a main signal output port which receives a coaxial cable for signal output. The terminal holder is mounted inside the casing, having a signal input terminal and a signal output terminal. The top cover is covered on the casing and holding a circuit board. The circuit board has a signal input plug hole and a signal output plug hole. When the top cover is fastened to the casing, the signal input plug hole and signal output plug hole of the circuit board are respectively connected to the signal input terminal and signal output terminal of the terminal holder. When to use the signal input coaxial cable for receiving wired TV signal and telephone signal, the existing wired TV coaxial cable signal adapter must be removed from the coaxial cables. Before disconnecting the wired TV coaxial cable signal adapter from the coaxial cables, the water-proof jackets must be removed from the coaxial cables. However, it is not easy to remove the water-proof jackets from the coaxial cables. If to remove the wired TV coaxial cable signal adapter by cutting off the coaxial cables, the coaxial cables may become too short.